THe Mishima HouseholdDon't Provoke It
by DForce
Summary: Hwoarang and Asuka are dating, but Jin doesn't approve and thinks Hwoarang is using his little sister to get to him, is Hwoarang using her? what will happen?


Don't provoke it.

Hwoarang and Asuka are dating, but Jin doesn't approve and thinks that Hwoarang is only using his little sister to try and get to him, is Hwoarang using her? What will happen?

* * *

Asuka: What's wrong with you?!?!

Jin: Look, I'm just trying to do what's best for you.

Asuka: Just because you and Hwoarang are rivals doesn't give you any right to butt in!

Kazuya: Hey! No yelling in the house!

Jun: Kazuya your yelling right now.

Kazuya: It's my house so I can yell whenever I want to.

Jun: What's going on?

Asuka: Jin is mad because I'm dating Hwoarang!

Kazuya: The boxer?

Jun: No the wrestler.

Asuka; No! he's the one with the orange hair.

Kazuya: Oh carrot top?

Jun: Kazuya! Well Jin why are you mad?

Asuka: Because he doesn't have a life of his own, he's too scared to have his own life ever since he got that scar on his arm!

Jun: Asuka!

Kazuya: Oooh….

Jin stood there in shock of his sister's words, Jin walked out the room to keep from saying anything.

Jun: Jin, come back….Jin! I'll go and talk to him.

Kazuya: Now you see what you did? Now I got to hear about this for the rest of the day!

Meanwhile, Jun was talking to Jin about the situation.

Jun: Using her? What makes you so sure?

Jin: Hwoarang told me that if I don't fight him in my "other form" he was gonna do whatever it took for it to happen, and two days later, he starts dating my little sister.

Jun: Jin, Asuka isn't little, I know you guys only known each other for awhile but she's been on her own all this time, and I'm sure she can take care of herself Jin.

Jin: I guess your right.

Jun: You guess?

Jin: I know your right Mother.

Jun hugged her son and went back to prepare dinner. Jin felt a sense of peace of mind after his talk with his Mom, and then the doorbell rang, Jin went up to answer the door, and at the door was Hwoarang.

Hwoarang was for a second shocked to see Jin, but then put on a smirk.

Hwoarang: Gonna let me in?

Jin: What do you want?

Hwoarang: Like you don't know.

Asuka: If that's Hwoarang tell him I'll be out in a minute.

Jin: She'll be out the door in a minute so wait outside.

Asuka; Let him in Jin!

Hwoarang: You heard her, let me in.

Jin hesitated but soon let Hwoarang enter, they both sat down on the sofa, different ones of course.

Hwoarang: Nice place Kazama.

Jin: Ok, spill it, what's the purpose of all of this?

Hwoarang gave Jin a smirk.

Hwoarang: Remember when I told you that I wanted to fight you in your true form, I said I was going to do anything to get that fight again, and know it or not you could've avoided all of this.

Jin kept silent.

Hwoarang: See, I know you would do anything in order to keep her safe, from getting hurt. But I knew I could get her to turn on you, I knew I could get her to have so much trust in me, just wait until my brake her little heart by telling her I was with Lili all this time.

Jin stood up and walked away from the room.

Hwoarang: Or maybe I should do her first.

At that, Jin snapped and instantly turned to Hwoarang and grabbed him by the shirt.

Jin: If you hurt her….I will kill you.

Hwoarang: I know, isn't that the point of this?

Asuka: Jin!

Both Jin and Hwoarang turned to see Asuka ready to go, Jin let Hwoarang go and walked to the other side of the room..

Hwoarang: Wow, you look amazing.

Asuka: Thank you.

Jun: You guys have fun.

Kazuya/Jin: Please don't tell them that.

Hwoarang: Believe me….we Will.

Kazuya: Oooook.

Asuka: Bye Mom, bye Dad……….bye Jin…

Asuka avoided looking in Jin's direction, and Jin did the same as well.

Hwoarang and Asuka left, and Jin was feeling all types of emotion right now, even Jun could sense something was bothering Jin.

Jun: Jin, are you alright?

Jin: I don't know.

Jun: Jin?

Jin: I'll be in my room.

Jin went upstairs and shut the door to his room, the only thing that he could do now is pray to God that nothing happens.

A few hours later, Kazuya, Jun, and Jin and Lee, were eating at the dinner table, not to many words from Jin. But then Asuka came with tears in her eyes.

Asuka: Mom…..Dad….

Kazuya: Asuka? ASUKA!!!!

Lee: Are you alright?

Everybody ran up to Asuka, who's outfit was ripped, she had a bleeding scar across her arm, and another one across her leg, her lip was busted, and her eye was black.

Jin: No……

Jun: Sweetie what happened?

Asuka: After we left from dinner he took me to his apartment, he said he lost something and needed my help, but once we got in, Hwoarang ran up to me and choked me, then he started kicking and punching me, then started scratching me with his car keys. He told me I was some sort of message to Jin.

Jun: Jin! Where is he?

Jin was nowhere to be found.

Jun: Oh no…Oh no…

Kazuya: Jun calm down, me and Lee will go and find Jin.

Asuka; He maybe at Hwoarang's apartment.

Kazuya: Jun, you stay here with Asuka, me and Lee will get Jin.

Jun: Ok, be careful.

Kazuya: Lee, let's go.

(At Hwoarang's apartment)

Hwoarang took his gloves off with a look of satisfaction on his face, knowing that his work had been done. Hwoarang went to his bathroom mirror and opened it to get his toothbrush out, but once he closed it, Jin appeared behind him, Hwoarang put a smile on his face as he turned to Jin.

Hwoarang: What took you so long?

Jin: Before we get started I just wanna know, do you really want to die that much? That you would laid your hands on my sister!

Hwoarang: Knowing that it would get your attention, but you and I both know that this wouldn't of happened if you just would've fought me in the first place. But Jin I will say being with your sister wasn't that bad, she was a great…Great….Entertainer.

Jin punched Hwoarang sending him flying across the room.

Jin: I promise I'll kill you, don't provoke me!

Hwoarang: Come on, I didn't beat your sister up for nothing Kazama!

Jin picked Hwoarang up by his neck.

Jin: Say something else it's over!

Hwoarang: Fine, I can honestly say she was nothing more than a whore to me.

Jin was fed up with Hwoarang, knowing what was going to happen next, Jin looked down at his feet but kept the hold, once Jin looked back up at Hwoarang, he smiled at him, and tightened the hold and threw Hwoarang through the wall of the apartment sending him outside.

Hwoarang gathered himself and stood up ready for a fight, but couldn't find Jin anywhere.

Hwoarang: Come on Kazama, where are you?

Jin: Over here!

Hwoarang turned around and in that very same moment got a punch by Jin in his true form. The punch knocked Hwoarang back to the ground, Jin pulled Hwoarang up and threw him to the wall. Hwoarang got up and threw a punch at Jin, but Jin grabbed it, and gave Hwoarang a powerful punch that sent him to the other side of the apartment building.

Hwoarang got up and Jin was nowhere to be found again, but he heard him flying above him in the dark sky laughing at him.

Djin: What did you think was gonna happen? Did you actually think you was gonna win?

Hwoarang: Well let me see your face and then maybe I can….

Djin: HA!!!

Jin appeared right in front of Hwoarang.

Hwoarang: WHAT THE…..

Jin grabbed Hwoarang's neck and was choking the life out of him.

Hwoarang: Ok, OK let me go! I'm sorry!

Djin: heheheheheheHAHAHAHAHAHA it's too late for that!

Hwoarang: Come on! Jin Please! My…..Ah….AAHHHHH!!!!

Djin: It's time to die!

Kazuya: Jin! Let him go!

Djin: Oh look who it is, my Father.

Jin let's go of Hwoarang's throat.

Kazuya: Don't mess with me, I'll put you down right now!

Djin: Well bring it old man!

Jun: Jin!

Djin: Mother?

Asuka: Jin!

Djin: Asuka? But….

Asuka: Jin, please….

Djin: AhhAHHHH…

Jin, turned back into his regular self, and gathered himself together.

Asuka: You came down here to fight for me?

Jin: Of course, You're my sister Asuka.

Asuka hugged Jin, but it was cut off short by a kick to Jin's head by Hwoarang.

Asuka: Hwoarang!

Hwoarang was going to try to kick Jin one more time, but was caught off guard by a powerful force of wind that knocked him out.

Asuka: Dad?

Kazuya: Don't look at me.

Asuka: Jin?

Jin: Nope.

Jun: That would be me.

Jin/Asuka: Mom?

Jun: What? He kicked my son in the head while he wasn't looking, can you blame me?

Kazuya: That's my girl.

(the day after at the house)

Jin: Morning everyone,

Kazuya/Jun/Asuka: Morning Jin.

Jin: You ok Asuka?

Asuka: I been hurt worse.

Kazuya: Glad we wasn't there for that.

Jun: Kazuya!

Kazuya: What?

Asuka: How about your head? Is it ok?

Jin: I've been kicked harder.

Kazuya: And you was actually looking that time too.

Jun slapped Kazuya in the arm.

Kazuya: Oww, What?

Asuka: Umm, Mom, Dad, can I talk to Jin alone.

Kazuya: In my house?

Jun: Kazuya, come on.

Kazuya: Alright…..and son, the next time you call me old man, I'll put you in a hospital.

Jin: I know.

Asuka: Jin….I'm sorry about everything, I should've listened to you, and…

Jin: Asuka, it's ok, I shouldn't of treated you like that in front of everyone.

Asuka: Jin, it's ok, like it or not, I know I'm still gonna be your little sister for a very long time.

Jin: Yeah.

Asuka: So, are we cool?

Jin: You bet we are.

Jin hugged his sister for awhile.

Jin: Oh and uhh, don't mention my scar again.

Asuka: Right, sorry about that.

Jin chuckled a little bit.

Asuka: What? What's so funny?

Jin: I was thinking, when exactly are you gonna get one of these?

Asuka: I don't know.

Jin: I think I know someone who does.

They both turn to Kazuya.

Kazuya: What?

Jin/Asuka: Nothing.

* * *

Alternate ending.

Jin: I was thinking, when exactly are you gonna get one of these?

Asuka: ………….

Jin: Asuka?

Asuka: Jin, can I show you something?

Jin: Look it was an accident I didn't mean it I was just waking up and….

Asuka: No no not that, this.

Asuka raised up her right arm sleeve, and a scar was on her arm, the same scar that Jin has on his arm.

Asuka: I woke up and…….it was just there.

Jin: Oh no…..

Asuka: So what does it mean?

Kazuya: It means your one of us now.

An evil smile came on Kazuya's face as his red eye glowed brighter.

Kazuya: Let the games begin!

* * *

Which one do you think would've been better to end it with? Review and tell me.


End file.
